tegakimewmewfandomcom-20200213-history
Mille-feuille
Mille-feuille (ミルフィーユ Mirufiiyu) is a reoccurring antagonist in the Tegaki Mew Mew universe and the third sent of several aliens deployed to reclaim Earth. His general function is as the contingent’s strategist. Mille-feuille was born on an unnamed planet hosting an inhospitable surface and severe sandstorms, and is currently still inhabited by his people. His father died before he was born, and he was raised by his single mother until her death, after which his uncle became his guardian. Though of minor noble blood, in actuality, the house he belongs to lacks little to any prestige. At a young age, Mille-feuille was shown to be exceedingly proficient at strategy and the maneuver of troops, most notably evidenced by his championship of strategy games similar to chess and miniatures wargames. At some point, he became known as a child genius and was asked to become a strategist for the military. As a young, reletively carefree boy, he originally had no interest of applying his gift for military purposes. But when his mother died on a reconnaissance mission to Earth, Mille-feuille saw fit to finish what she had started. With the help of his uncle, Mille-feuille gained acceptance to military academy, graduated with top marks, and went on to become a top-ranking strategist and later a Commander on the mission to reclaim Earth. Name Mille-feuille is named after the French pastry of the same name, and translated, means “thousand sheets”. The dessert, mille-feuille, is made of several layers of puff pastry alternating with a sweet filling. Like the dessert he is named after, Mille-feuille has many layers to him: he has many facets hidden beneath the exterior of a serious Commander that he will refuse to show. Because of his professionalism, he prefers to be called “Commander Mille-feuille” by most of his comrades, though he generally won't complain if addressed as “Mille”. Although unreferenced in canon, he has also earned the nickname “Napoleon” during his military training. This is a reference to two things: the mille-feuille also being known as a napoleon, and the military leader, Napoleon Bonaparte. To reinforce Mille-feuille and Bonaparte’s connection, both share many similar traits: a French background, an expertise in military campaigns, the same date of birth, minor noble heritage, and their less than impressive height. Physical Appearance Cursed with a petite stature, Mille-feuille stands at a paltry 5’1” with a weight of 107 lbs under Earth’s gravity. Like the majority of his species, dwelling underground for an entire lifetime gave an extreme pallor to his complexion. Other common species traits he possesses are his large, elf-like ears and particularly pointed canine teeth. In general, he has somewhat child-like features. He has naturally white hair, thick bangs cover the entirety of his forehead while locks of hair frame his face, ending a few inches past his shoulders. The back of his hair is swept over his left shoulder and tied with a black hair tie near the ends. The ends of his hair tend to start curving; this is more prominent with shorter locks. His eyes are wide, slightly slanted, and relect a light blue color. Outfits Normal Mille's current outfit is his military uniform. The outfit itself is based off of European regimental dress. His coat is navy in color, with a black collar and intricate silver buttons are fastened to his right-hand side of the coat. The shoulders of the coat have silver epaulettes, with his left-hand side's having silver braided cords attached. Mille-feuille normally wears the coat off his shoulders (as an intimidation tactic, admittedly). The blue banadages are wrapped around his forearms and shins, and there are also bandages wrapped around his exposed chest as well. The outfit has black gloves and, despite Mille-feuille's reluctance, shoes -- black, traditional boots. His pants are white and in tradtional alien style, reaching just below his knee before the bandages overlap it. The outfit is finished off by tying his dark ribbons across his shoulder in a military sash, leaving a large bow to sit at his hip. Reconaissance Mille-feuille's reconaissance outfit is usually used when he needs to keep a low-profile while on Earth. His alien ears are hidden by a black baseball cap and layers of hair, which he's let down to help conceal his ears. He wears a blue polo shirt underneath a white baseball-jersey-inspired, short-sleeved shirt. The sleeves of the shirt end in blue bands, and thin blue lines run down bilaterally. His pants are long, black jeans, and the outfit ends with white sneakers. The overall look of his reconaissance out is sport-ish, which allows him to carry around his baseball bat weapon and not look suspicious. Personality and Traits Normally, Mille-feuille has an austere personality. He treats missions with severity and can be finical with others. He demands respect from others, and attempts to keep relationships and interactions between him and his comrades strictly professional. Despite his serious nature though, he is passionate about his duty to help reclaim Earth and providing his people a better life. As a strategist, Mille-feuille's actions are usually marked by reason: he will think strategically, deduce answers logically, and be skeptical if not presented with solid evidence. In any situation, he will analyze and choose the option that will best serve to achieve his goal. When this philosophy extends to living beings, it may seem as though he's using others or viewing them as tools. This can be seen during the hostage exchange strategy meeting: despite Candy's extremely hostile relationship with a few comrades, he briefly considered re-accepting her back into their ranks solely to utilize her intelligence. This particular facet of his personality can make Mille-feuille seem uncaring of others or too narrowly focused on his goals. Unless provoked, he is cautious and disinclined to brash decisions. He will be very mistrustful if shown kindness by a Mew, as he has a childish belief of the archetypal enemy. This is not the only case of his childishness. Mille-feuille is quite prideful, a sore loser, will be stubborn about trivial things, and may pout if displeased. Also, like many young males, he hates to be called 'little' or 'cute'. It is shown he is unnecessarily cross and argumentative when this occurs. During these situations, it is shown that he is easily embarrassed, and when embarrassed, is also quick to anger. At times, it is evident that Mille-feuille is still only a child thrown prematurely into a position of great authority. Mille-feuille has a rather dry sense of humor. Often times he utilizes sarcasm to insult humans, which has resulted in him being called a 'brat' or 'asshole' on occasion by the mews. The reason for his intense dislike of humans stems from many things: that they have heavily polluted the planet, from the anti-human propaganda spoken by the aliens' superiors, and because humans supposedly killed his mother. As a child, he was greatly attached to his only parent, so this fact causes him to be very bitter and vindictive. Along with his extreme racism, Mille-feuille is also nationalistic, and can even be considered fascist. He strongly believes in the necessity of waging violence and war in order to help his suffering people -- an ideal instilled in him by his uncle. An occasionally humorous trait of Mille-feuille's is his utter inability to understand Earth colloquialism or human customs. He'll often misinterpret common expressions and slang. As he detests humans, it is quite unlikely that he'll study human traditions anytime soon. Weapon His baseball bat (野球 バット'' yakyu batto) is a blunt weapon that when coupled with Mille-feuille's alien strength, can cause large amounts of damage. A normal, one-handed swing will be approximately equivalent to the power of a major league baseball player's. A two-handed swing is more obvious and time-consuming, but easily has enough power to dent reinforced steel. This is illustrated during the fight on Tokyo Tower, when Mew Poppukon could evade the attack, but it was revealed one of the tower's poles was hit and heavily dented. The bat can also be used to reflect projectiles by hitting them back to their origin, as well as hitting an ally's projectile to the enemy, increasing the acceleration and force of the attack. He can also throw his bat at an enemy from a distance, causing them to be knocked back or even knocked out, as it did with Mew Puretsu during the Capture the Flag fight. The '''battleaxe' (鉞 etsu) is Mille-feuille's weapon for military gatherings and affairs. Currently, it is too heavy for him to wield efficiently in combat, thus delegating it to be a formal weapon for the time being. Relationships Family Yue Bing (月饼 Yue Bing ) Mille-feuille’s father, Yue Bing, is named after a famous Chinese pastry; when translated, his name means “mooncake”. He and his brother come from a family involved in the lower ranks of the government and military. Alluding to the folk tale of the mooncake, which states that messages were smuggled inside the dessert, Yue Bing’s task was to deliver messages to government officials. During his wife's pregnancy, Yue Bing fell ill with a reletively common illness, but because of the planet's poor economy and insufficient healthcare, he died before the birth of his son. One of the biggest regrets of Mille-feuille's life is that he never knew his father, and the circumstances behind his father's death are one of the driving forces behind Mille-feuille striving to help his people. Brioche (ブリオッシ Buriosshi) Brioche, née Brioche Bonnetarte, is Mille-feuille’s mother. She was named after a rich, almost pastry-like French bread. The name is a connection to the phrase "qu'ils mangent de la brioche" (let them eat cake) which is commonly attributed to Queen Marie Antoinette. She was born to a family that claimed minor noble ancestry, though the house had lost its land and fortune generations ago, so the name is noble in title only. Brioche dropped her surname when she married Yue Bing, which is why Mille-feuille's lacks his house's surname. After her husband's death, Brioche raised Mille-feuille as a single mother, her late husband's side of the family helped her obtain a job in the military to support her son. Her rank and role were ensign and a terrestrial reconnaissance agent; she was sent to scout for the second wave to reclaim Earth. She was deployed only once and was proclaimed killed in action, whereafter Mille-feuille was told that humans had killed her. Along with fostering an antagonistic hatred for humans, this event also triggered Mille-feuille’s want to enter the military field. He views his late mother with great regard, and becomes quite hostile if anyone insults her, even if unwittingly. Tai-Yang Bing (太阳饼 Tai-Yang Bing) Tai-Yang Bing is Mille-feuille’s uncle and Yue Bing’s younger brother. His name comes from the popular Taiwanese dim sum meaning “suncake”, a direct contrast to his brother’s name. He was trained as a war mercenary, but his current occupation is the weapons and attack instructor for military trainees, and he’s known as an expert in physical combat. When Brioche was killed on a mission to Earth, without hesitation, he offered to become Mille-feuille’s legal guardian and raised him like his own son, teaching him the fascist ideals Mille-feuille holds today. It was through his uncle's connections that Mille-feuille was able to obtain entrance to the military academy he graduated from and eventually allow him to rise to the post of Commander. Comrades Croissant (クロワッサン Kurowassan) Mille-feuille and Croissant are both Commanders in the aliens’ attempt to reclaim Earth. Croissant was also the first of his own kind Mille-feuille met on Earth. As both are strictly professional, it may be difficult to infer that the two are especially close, but they do seem to share a sort of friendship. Because of his maturity, Mille-feuille recognizes Croissant to be someone who can be relied upon and respects him because of this. Despite treating Croissant as someone of the same military rank, Mille-feuille also sees him as a bit of a mentor figure. Eclair (エクレエア Ekureea) A Major in their ranks, Eclair is another alien and comrade sent to reclaim Earth. Although Mille-feuille and her haven't directly interacted much, he is aware that she is one of the most competent members of the contingent and regards her well for this. Both have mutual respect for one another, mostly stemming from how dedicated to work both the aliens are. Morada Frappe Framboise (モラーダ''' · フラッペ '· 'フランボワーズ Moraada Furappe Furanbowaazu) A Major and a nobleman, Morada was sent to reclaim Earth after his sister defected. As Morada is an alien of high rank and has a reputation as a warrior, Mille-feuille usually pays him respect. He tries not to let the distrust his other comrades have toward Morada affect his opinion of Morada, but at times he can't help but speak dryly to him. He's a bit annoyed that Morada ditches from the base so often, and because of this, is starting to wonder whether his comrades' distrust is justified. 'Ganache '(ガナシュ Ganashu) Ganache is currently the sole Captain in their ranks, and the sister to Eclair. Mille-feuille hasn't interacted with him much, though he's aware Ganache was one of the aliens active while Mille-feuille was away. He gives Ganache general respect, but doesn't have an opinion on him aside from this. '''Meringue (メレンゲ Merenge) Meringue is another alien sent to reclaim Earth and another of Mille-feuille’s comrades. Both are considered child prodigies of their own trade -- technology and military strategy respectively, so he empathizes with Meringue in this aspect. Mille-feuille becomes easily annoyed by Meringue's behavior, especially when the latter mocks him or questions his capability. As Meringue is a Lieutenant under his juristiction, Mille-feuille expects obedience from him, but often doesn't receive it. However, he understands that Meringue is an indispensable member of their unit, and respects him for his skills, though not his behavior. Cannoli (カンノーロ Kannoori) Another alien antagonist and child prodigy in her own right, Cannoli was deployed to help reclaim Earth as well. Mille-feuile is secretly somewhat flattered that of the aliens in their shared age group, he is the only one Cannoli looks up to. He tends not to treat her as critically as he does others, partially due to her usual obedience, though at times he worries that he may not seem to be impartial because of this. He enjoys her company and they have a relationship close to friendship, though because of their personalities, it's somewhat awkward at times. Macaron '(マカロン Makaron'') Macaron is a Lieutenant and of the older aliens deployed on the mission. Despite that, Mille-feuille views her as being more immature than him in mentality, though he still expects more out of her because of her rank. He is stricter with Macaron because of her dislike toward him and her superiors in general. '''Madeleine (マドレーヌ Madoreenu) Madeleine is a non-combat alien with the function as nurse for their contingent. She and Mille-feuille have met a few times, the most noteworthy being during Mew Poppukon’s imprisonment, when Madeleine stated she was positive they would get along well. He finds her cheerful, oblivious nature endearing, and is attracted to her looks and doting personality. Mille-feuille has a puppy-love crush on her, though he has resolved to keep their relationship strictly professional and not pursue it. Olive '(オリーブ Oriibu'') A scholar with a facination for Earth culture and sympathy for the human race, Olive and Mille-feuille are usually at ends when they meet. Because of Mille-feuille's extreme hatred for humans, he disliked Olive from the start. The two tend to get into spats which eventually escalate until Olive calls Mille-feuille a 'twat' and the latter childishly kicks him in the shins. Secretly, Mille-feuille may be a bit jealous of Olive because he and Madeleine share a strong common interest in Earth culture. '''Kimchi (キムチ Kimuchi) An egotistical alien girl sent to aid in the Earth mission. Mille-feuille views her prideful nature with mild exasperation, though refrains from outwardly voicing it. He is unaware of any dislike or feelings of jealousy Kimchi harbors toward him. Dacquoise (ダックワーズ Dakkuwaazu) One of the more recent recruits, and the resident doctor for the aliens. Although it's childish of him, Mille-feuille feels jealousy that Dacquoise is able to work closely with Madeleine. When Dacquoise called Madeleine 'my dear', he asked Madeleine to call over her overprotective little brother to handle the 'situation'. As a person though, Mille-feuille has no real qualms with Dacquoise yet. Cross Bun '(クロスバン ''Kurosuban) Another of the newer recruits, Mille-feuille greeted him upon his arrival to Earth. He has no strong opinion on Cross Bun, but is pleased that he gave him respect as his boss despite Mille-feuille being a good foot shorter and looking much less intimidating. 'Génoise '(ジェノワーズ Jyenowaazu) The only one of the aliens not enlisted in the military, Génoise is a pirate privaterering for the militant aliens. Mille-feuille has great distaste for Génoise, thinking of him as irritating, pompous, and an antagonist to the governement Mille-feuille strongly believes in. That the aliens' superiors hired an 'outsider' to help them didn't sit well with Mille-feuille, neither did the fact that Génoise subtly took a jab at the group's track record. In his opinion, Génoise isn't a real part of their group, and he has no obligation to be responsible for him. Enemies '''Mew Poppukon (ミユウ ポップコーン Myuu Poppukon) As they are on opposing sides in a war, their relationship is obviously very antagonistic. But Mew Poppukon's sharp tongue combined with Mille-feuille's prideful nature makes for an even more caustic mixture. The two appear to have a mutual hate-hate relationship. Most of his comments directed at Poppukon tend to be provoking in nature, and on several occasions, he has ridiculed her strength, intelligence, and civility. During Poppukon's imprisonment, it is shown that he will go out of his way to insult her. Recently, Mille-feuille repealed several prisoner of war laws, allowing him to physically abuse her and for Cannoli and Meringue to transform her into a chimera. Mew Mirtillo '(ミユウ ミルティッロ ''Myuu Mirutiiro) Mew Mirtillo is part of the group opposing the aliens' attempts to reclaim Earth. Though he isn't as abrasive with Mirtillo as he is with Poppukon, Mille-feuille still considers her an enemy and will usually behave in a hostile manner toward her. This antagonism wasn't exactly reciprocated by her, as evidenced by the hugging. As much as he will never care to admit it, she tends to behave more like a mother-figure than an enemy. '''Candy (キャンディ Kyandei) An alien that formerly aligned with the contingent, but later defected for the fun of it. Mille-feuille dislikes Candy's brash, rude attitude and views her as being too selfish to accept the responsiblity to help her own people. Although he despises her for her rejection of duty, it's notable that Mille-feuille acknowleges her strategic intelligence and very brielfy considered Sushi's suggestion to cooperate with her. Azur Framboise (アジュール''' · 'フランボワーズ ''Azyuuru Furanbowaazu) Azur is an alien with noble blood and a former major before her defection. Mille-feuille views her as a traitor and enemy to her people, thinking that her idealism about the alien's methods was out of place in their mission and that her efforts to make peace were unneeded in the war. Trivia *Bonnetarte would have been Mille-feuille's surname had his mother not dropped it before his birth. It means "good tart" in French and ironically sounds similar to Bonaparte. *Mille-feuille's first outfit was partially based on Japanese sailor fuku. It was changed to a Chinese-influenced outfit due to Lull wanting a slightly more mature-looking design. His outfit was dropped again when Lull thought his military uniform better suited his personality and was overall more "alien-y". *The function of his baseball bat is based off the bat from Super Smash Bros, though the concept was originally inspired by Ness's weapons in Earthbound. *Unintentionally, his plot follows the Hero's Journey path, with Croissant as the Mentor and Madeleine as the Goddess. Category:Characters Category:Aliens